Easter With The James Family
by othuser
Summary: Come meet the rest of the James family and join them for their fun and drama filled Easter!


**Must Read:**

**-James siblings and families**

**Vivian-36**

**Married to Nick**

**Emma-7**

**Chris-35**

**Married to Elizabeth**

**Jacob-8**

**Dylan-8**

**James-33**

**Married and lives in NYC, family is in NYC while he came back for Easter.**

**Taylor-31**

**unmarried**

**Tommy-30**

**Married to Ashley**

**6 months pregnant**

**Quinn-29**

**Married to Clay**

**Logan-7**

**Haley-27**

**Married to Nathan**

**Jamie-10**

**Lydia-4 (yes, I changed her age)**

**Lila-6 months**

***All the boys names are made up, but I do know there's three of them, order also made up.**

Haley heard a knocking at the door. "Nathan! They're here!" She screamed up to Nathan as she walked to the door.

Haley stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening the door. "Heeeeeeyy..!" She said opening the door and then realizing it's only Quinn, Clay, and Logan.

"Oh, hey, Happy Easter to you too Haley." Quinn said standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry. Just freaking out about the whole family coming to dinner! Here. Today!" Haley said and then went up to hug Quinn.

After the hug Quinn grabbed Haley's arms. "Look. Everything's going to be fine, just family coming for a nice family dinner."

"Right." Haley nodded her head. "And hey Clay." Haley walked up and gave Clay a hug with one arm.

"Hey, Happy Easter!"

Haley smiled and then they walked in the house. Clay turned when he didn't see Logan. Logan was still standing outside the door. "What are you doing bud?"

"She didn't say 'hi' to me." Logan said pointing her finger at Haley's back. Clay laughed.

Haley heard Logan and quickly turned to run to him. "_Ha._ I'm sorry, hi, come in." She said after hugging him.

Logan ran up the stairs as Nathan was coming down. "Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Hey man what's up?" Clay said to Nathan.

"Not much. Happy Easter."

"To you too!"

"Hey Nate! Happy Easter." Quinn said with a hug.

"Hey, and to you too. Beer man?"

"Yes!" Clay said and followed Nathan.

"So please tell me you didn't invite Taylor, when you say 'whole family'."

"I didn't invite Taylor?"

Quinn's mouth dropped. "You are so lying to me!" She pointed angrily at Haley's face.

"What?!" Haley threw her hands up. "You told me that if I was inviting everyone that I needed to invite her too!" Haley pointed back at Quinn.

"Yeah but you hate her! So I thought you wouldn't listen!"

"Yeah, well I did, and she's coming."

"Uggh." Quinn said and the two stopped talking for a moment. "So who's ex do you think she's bringing this time?" Quinn got all into gossip mode.

"Who's ex is left? I think she has dated every man on this planet."

Quinn put on her thinking face. "Maybe she turned to girls…."

Haley's mouth dropped. "Uh Taylor, no way!" Haley laughed.

"Naah, she's pretty slutty."

"Ehh.."

"Hellloooo!" Haley and Quinn heard and looked at each other.

"Taylor." They both said at the same time.

Taylor walked in the kitchen and saw Haley and Quinn. "Oh, only you two are here."

"Yep. What, no new ex with you?" Haley said.

"Actually, David and I are back together, he's out there with Nathan and Clay."

Quinn almost choked on her food.

"What! You can't be seriously." Haley said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not. I actually came alone today but I really did love David, just so you both know since you got him to dump me."

Haley started mimicking Taylor and then Taylor did it back and the too got in each other's faces.

"Hey, hey, hey! Can't we just have a civilized Easter?!" Vivian said stepping in the room.

"Can't we just have a civilized Easter?!" Tommy said mimicking Vivian. Then moving his mouth around and stuck his tongue out at Vivian and Vivian stuck hers out right back at him.

"Grow up." She said.

"Ouch, I may need some ice for that burn." Tommy said putting his hand on his arm. Then everyone laughed except Vivian and also Taylor who was already out of the room.

"Tommy!" Quinn said with a big smile, excitedly like a little kid, with her arms out and running up to him for a hug. "Happy Easter brother!"

"Happy Easter little sis!" Tommy said with a big smile.

Quinn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's only one year!"

"And that year will forever count since you used to play with me like I was a doll." Tommy said in all seriousness.

"And what a cute doll you were!" Quinn said with a cheeky smile, pinching one of her brother's cheeks while he had a complete straight face.

Ashley walked up next to Tommy and linked arms with him and rested her head on his shoulder, and then Tommy went in for a kiss.

Quinn turned back to the two because from the side of her eye she saw that Ashley came over. "Ahh! You're pregnant?!" Quinn freaked out. "No way! Congrats! Why didn't you tell me?!" She said and looked at Tommy.

"Why didn't I tell you? You didn't even tell me you had a kid! Haley told me!"

"Well..he's not mine, he's Clay's. But I do love him like he's my own." Quinn smiled. "But I still can't believe you didn't tell me! How many months?"

"5" Ashley said. Quinn opened her mouth to talk but Ashley spoke first knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. "We don't know the sex. We want it to be a surprise."

Quinn pouted. "Awh, well I guess that's cute. Congratulations again!" Quinn said and gave her a hug.

"So what about you Quinn? When are you getting pregnant. We always assumed you have the most but Haley's the one with 3 already and she's 2 years younger, get moving!"

"Yeah Quinn, what happen to that huge family you always talked about?" Vivian joined into the conversation.

Haley stood by on the side with a sad face, she knew Quinn still wanted that but she also knew Quinn couldn't get pregnant but hated telling people because she didn't like bringing it up and reminding herself. So Haley quickly thought of a conversation topic changer.

"So where are Chris and James?"

"Probably showing up late and together, as always." Replied Vivian.

"Oh totally!" Tommy added in. "I bet those two are up to the same trouble as always, even with James being miles away."

With this conversation going, Quinn snuck away and went outside. Haley noticed and went to go find Clay to tell him about everything so maybe he could go talk to her. Haley would've done it but she knows Clay can always put a smile on Quinn's face.

Clay walked out the back door and scanned for Quinn. He saw her standing by the fence around the pool. Clay walked up to her quietly and gently slid his hands around her waist, held her closely, and put his head on her shoulder.

Quinn didn't speak; she just put her hands on his and leaned her head on his.

Clay picked his head up to talk. "This seems to be our spot during these family reunions of yours." He said and then had a gentle laugh.

Quinn still didn't speak, she just starred at Logan, Jamie, Lydia, and Emma playing in the back yard; holding back her tears.

Clay took his one hand and put it on hers and was just rubbing and playing with her fingers gently. "Hey now…" He said with a very gentle voice. "Don't be said, I can tell you're upset but you know what. We can adopt! Hell, we can go do it right now if you want. And we can try for kids for the rest of our lives until we beat the odds. Brooke eventually got her miracle, and if anyone else does too then it's you. You are an amazing mom Quinn James, you parent a kid that's not even yours and he loves you deeply. And Haley and Nathan's kids adore you and you take care of them so well."

Quinn turned into his chest and just started crying. Clay put one hand on her head and kissed the top of her head, while rubbing her back with his other hand. After a few moments she stopped but they just stood in that position. Then eventually she pulled away and wiped her face. "And I'll love you with or without kids." Clay added in.

"I love you." She said quietly and then gave him a tight hug. Then Quinn held Clay's hand, wiped her face one last time and walked back into the house.

…..

All of the kids were outside; Clay and Quinn were relaxing on the couch, with Nathan also sitting with them watching TV and drinking beers; Haley, Vivian, Nick, Tommy, Ashley, and Taylor all set in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and both Haley and Nathan got up to answer not knowing if the other got up.

Haley opened the door and Chris and James were just standing there. "Hey!" Haley said and hugged them both.

Then the two walked in, Nathan standing right by the door said, "Hey, Happy Easter!"

"Nate." Chris said walking past and James just did a head nod.

"They still don't like me do they?" Nathan said to Haley.

"Yeaaah..umm no." Haley replied with a cheesy smile mixed with an 'I'm sorry' look.

Quinn looked over her shoulder as she heard people walking past. "Hey!" She screamed and then jumped up to give them hugs and Clay also stood up.

"Oh hey, you're the coma dude!" James pointed to Clay.

"Yeaah that's me, hey." Clay gave a slight wave motion with his hand.

"Hey it's the trouble makers!" Vivian said as she saw them walk in and then everyone chimed in saying 'hey'.

"Where's the familes?" Ashley asked them both.

"Elizbeth's still walking in with the boys and stuff and his aren't here."

"Noo…why?" Ashley asked. "And really Chris? You aren't going to help? I'll go help her out." She finished saying and stood up.

"No, stay here. I'll help." Tommy said to his wife and gave Chris the stink eye.

"Seriously. I don't know how she deals with you." Vivian said disgusted by her brother.

"Come on Vicky! I thought we were tighter than this!"

All of the adults were talking and having a good time in the kitchen with Dylan and Jacob running around.

"Hey, all the kids are outside, why don't you go and join them." Haley finally said to the two of them. "I have an egg hunt planned and I think we are going to start soon if you run out there."

"Egg hunt, egg hunt, egg hunt!" The two chanted while running out.

"Egg hunt? What? I wanna join!" Clay said jokingly.

Haley just laughed at him.

"Oh dude, I hope you were serious. I want in." Tommy said.

"Well I have plenty of eggs hidden so go ahead! Let's go." Haley shewed everyone outside.

"Hey kids! Come up here!" Haley screamed down to everyone from up by the pool. They all came running up.

"What's going on mom?"

"Time for an egg hunt!" She smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Alright, so how many of you adults are actually doing this?" Haley asked and they all raised their hands making Haley laugh. "Okay, well you all get bags because I have no baskets…."

"What?! So not cool man. How come the kids get them!" Clay said making everyone laugh.

"Here Uncle Clay." Jamie said handing Clay his basket.

"Awesome man! Here's a plastic bag."

"Thanks…."

"Okay. All eggs are somewhere outside. Ready? Set G.."

"Wait! Hold up! No teams?" James asked. "I say the James guys verses girls."

"Alright, I'm in!" Vivian said.

"You are going down!" Said Chris.

"We'll see about that…" Vivian said.

"Alright. Ready now?" Haley asked.

"Well what about kids?"

"You can go against me and Nate man. And uhh Elizabeth, you're with us!" Said Clay.

"Sweet. You're going down dad!" Said Jamie. "Okay, we're ready now mom." He said cheekily to her.

"Ready, set, go!" Haley screamed and they all ran off.

Taylor and Tommy were the first down the stairs and Taylor pushed him over.

"Come on now! I thought we were all adults here!" Tommy screamed getting up.

"Told you, girls are going to win this thing! HAHA!" Taylor screamed back.

"Yes! Finally!" Clay said finally finding an egg and holding it out in his hand.

"Thanks!" Vivian said running pasting him and stealing it.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry. Not in your bag yet, fair game." She said looking back at him and winked jokingly.

Jamie was jumping up and down trying to get an egg from a tree and Nathan came running over.

"What's the matter? Can't reach?"

"No, can you pick me up or something dad?"

"Yeah, sure. Come here." Nathan said picking up his son to help Jamie get the egg out of the tree. Once he put Jamie back on the ground though he stole the egg from his son. "Sorry, can't let you win this thing man."

"Dad! Not cool!"

Elizabeth skipped over to Chris playfully.

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked.

"Pretty good so far, you?"

"Same. Hey come here." She said and gave him a kiss and then stole some eggs from him.

"Did you just take those from me?" He asked as she placed eggs in her bag.

"Yep."

"What?! Not uh. Come on. Give those back!"

"Nope. Sorry. You didn't want me on your team so now I got to do what I have to do for my team to win against the kids. Plus, I can't let you guys beat the girls." She said and then ran off.

"Hey, why so down babe?" Quinn said walking up to Clay who was just walking around looking down, she rubbed his back.

"I have no eggs. Your sister stole them."

"Awwh." Quinn said with a sad face. "I'm sorry, but James girls do what they have to to win, you should know to watch out for us. Vivian steals, Taylor..well Taylor pushes.., and I trick." Quinn finished off with a sneaky face.

Clay then started running off, showing Quinn eggs in his hands. "Well the trickster just got played!" He screamed.

Quinn looked in her bag and realized the eggs were hers. "Hey! Get back here!" She screamed and ran after him.

At the end of the egg hunt, it was clear that the kids beat Nathan, Clay, and Elizabeth. They claim that it's because it was six against three. And it was a close call between the James family but the girls were the winners.

Everyone split up, some went inside and some hung around outside.

Quinn started walking inside when Clay grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Quinn looked at him with a wondering look, not knowing what he was up to. "Alright."

"Just a walk..we don't even have to talk. Just want to spend some time with my wife."

Quinn put her hand on the back of his neck, got on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the lips and then pulled him down the stairs.

Clay and Quinn finished their walk at the drive way because they heard a bunch of people cheering.

"Bet you can't beat this one dad!" Jamie said to Nathan, playing a game of Horse. Jamie spun in 3 quick circles and then shot the ball and made it in. "Yeah!" He screamed and everyone watching cheered.

"Yeah man, that looks like a hard one.." Nathan said pretending to be unsure if he was going to make it or not. He then purposely shot and missed so his son could win.

"Yes! I win!" Jamie ran around screaming and got high fives from everyone.

"Hey. What do you say we get a game going? A little two on two tournament?" Quinn asked Jamie.

"Awh sweet yeah!"

"Alright. Go get everyone that's not out here." Quinn said and Jamie ran off into the house.

"Hey! Be careful Jamie. Quinn likes to make kids cry!" Tommy yelled out as Jamie ran into the house.

"Hey!" Quinn slapped Tommy on the arm. "We were in like third grade!"

Tommy laughed.

"You seriously made a kid cry in basketball Aunt Quinn?"

"Mhmm mhm." She nodded her head 'yes'.

"Wow! Haha! What a wimp!"

"What are the teams?" Jamie asked Quinn since she thought of the idea.

"Umm..how about we make them as we go. So that way the games more just for fun. Sound good?" Quinn said.

"Yep!"

"Alright I pick Nathan!" Quinn screamed really fast and grabbed his arm.

"Uh no. He's my husband so I get him." Haley said and pulled Nathan away from her.

"Fine.." Quinn pouted.

"Hey, what if I didn't want you on my team?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley playfully hit him in the arm. "Hey!"

Nathan threw up his hands. "Kidding, kidding."

"Wow. Years later and still getting the ladies fighting over you, huh Scott." Chris said.

"Uh..hah. Yeah.." Nathan just replied, not knowing what to say because he knew Chris only made the comment because he was never a big fan of Nathan, the cheating jock falling in love with his innocent little sister.

Quinn then went back to picking her team to try and get rid of the awkwardness and tension build up. "Okay..I pick…" Quinn was spinning around slowly and scanning over everyone. Clay was jumping up and down with his hand raised like a little kid to try and get picked. He made Quinn laugh but of course she scanned right over him. "Jamie!"

"Awh what?!" Clay acted super sad.

Quinn walked up to him and went to rub his are but he pulled away. "Sorry babe..but face it, you can't play sports."

"In the heart Quinn, right in the heart." Clay was pointing at his heart.

"Alright let's do this thing!" Quinn said in a tuff voice to Jamie and high-fived him.

Nathan and Haley faced Jamie and Quinn.

"You're going down mom! You two dad! To the ground!"

"_Haha._ Is that right bud?" Haley replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one going down son." Nathan said.

Quinn had her hands on her legs and a tuff face on. "Bring it."

And the game began.

Nathan passed the ball to Haley but Jamie ran in and got it. Quinn picked him up and ran to the basket. Jamie dunked it in.

"Wooo!" Quinn screamed and threw her hand up while the other was holding Jamie up on her shoulder and she ran around the driveway with him.

Quinn got down next to Jamie. "Alright, who do you want to play next?"

Jamie put his finger up to his face and thought. "Uncle Tommy!"

"Okay man… Be prepared to eat dust."

"Dude we're on a drive way." Jamie replied.

"Alright duuddee, be prepared to eat stones."

"Haha. Okay..if you say so."

"Clay!" Tommy said.

Clay's head perked up from looking down. "Huh? What?"

"You're in!" Someone screamed.

"Seriously?!" He smiled big. "Haha. Yes!" He walked over onto the 'court'. "You're going down babe. Showing you what you're missing out on."

"Hey. No. You're here to distract her. Got it? I'll handle the ball." Tommy said to Clay.

Clay was dribbling the ball trying to get to the basket and Quinn started talking to him.

"Hey, you know..I was thinking we should try again for that baby tonight."

"Oh really?" Clay said and straightened up and just started dribbling the ball in place.

"Maybe you're right and we can break the odds."

"Alright." Clay simply said agreeing and Quinn went into kiss him on the lips. Then she kissed him on the neck.

She then whispered, "There's more of that waiting for you tonight." And she slowly started pulling away from him until they heard everyone cheer.

Clay never realized that during all of that Jamie snuck the ball out from him while he was bouncing it and he made a basket.

Clay just looked at Quinn. "Oh, you're good." Quinn smiled and backed up, then walked away to celebrate with Jamie.

"Come on man! Really?! I pulled you in to distract her! Not for her to distract you while you had the ball!"

"Sorry." Clay just shrugged it off. "I mean have you seen your sister? She's hot!"

"No." Tommy moved his hands to tell Clay to 'quit it'. "She's my sister and that is gross on so many levels."

While Taylor was sitting on a ledge watching Jamie and Quinn battle it out with Vivian and Nick, Chris and James silently snuck up behind her with water guns.

They sprayed her and her mouth opened and her back arched forward. She then looked back and saw the two running. "You are so dead Chris and James!" She screamed and then got up to chase them.

Chris did a summersault while running to act like a spy and then quickly got up and continued running. As soon as he got up he looked back with a scared face because he saw Taylor right behind him. "Oh shit.." He said under his breath and then turned his head back around to see James running right in front of him. "When did she get so fast!?" He screamed up to James.

"I don't know man! Just run faster!"

"I will get both of you!" She ran after them furiously.

Vivian paused in the game. "Is that.."

Quinn turned to look behind her to see what Vivian was looking at. "Just let them go." And they continued their game.

Haley walked out the door to where Taylor, Chris, and James were running around. "Kids! Dinner is ready!"

They all came to a halt. They looked around confused.

"Kids?" Chris said. "There's no kids here Hales."

Haley just looked at them like 'seriously' because she was referring to them as kids.

"Hey, hey." James said tapping Chris's arm with his hand. "I think she means us dude."

"I think I got that." Chris said and hit James on the back of the head.

…..

All of the adults set down at their table about to eat when Haley stood up with her class in her hand.

"I just want to say that this is for mom and dad who don't get the opportunity to be here with us tonight, but I'm sure they are here somewhere with all of us. Um we all love and miss you mom and dad and Happy Easter." Haley stuck up her class.

Vivian stood up. "Cheers." She said and taped Haley's glass.

Then everyone else stood up and did the same right after.

They all smiled and set down to enjoy their meal.

…

Soon after dinner and desert everyone left because they all had long rides home and the kids were exhausted from a long day. Leaving Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lydia, Lila, Clay, Quinn, and Logan all sitting down on the couch relaxing.

Haley was the first to interrupt the almost silence. "Well, I think despite the bit of drama, that was a pretty good night, I had a good time."

"Well I'm glad babe." Nathan had his arm wrapped around Hales shoulder and kissed her head.

"Yeah it was good. I wish that they all lived closer, you know. So we could do this more often instead of once or twice a year." Quinn added.

"Yeah.." Haley said slightly, rubbing Nathan's leg.

"Alright, well I'm going to go put her up to bed." Haley said standing up and walking over to Quinn to get Lila from her.

"No, I'll do it. You had a long day already Hales." Quinn said.

"Alright, I won't fight you. Thank you." She said and Quinn walked off. "Oh wait, Quinn. One thing. Don't sing to her please." Haley said seriously but meant it as a joke and Quinn knew that.

Quinn's mouth opened but then shut because she decided to not fight Haley on it since she too knew she couldn't sing.

"So how'd you like today Jimmy Jam?" Haley said slapping (but not hurting) her hand down on Jamie's leg and shaking it.

"It was awesome! Aunt Quinn and I kicked-"

Haley gave him a look so he wouldn't say what was about to come out of his mouth, "Uh.."

"What?!" Jamie said and motioned with his hands. "I was gonna say butt."

"Alright.." Haley said, not sure if she believed him or not but trusted him.

"And that water gun fight was so fun and funny and then Uncle James threw me into the pool!"

"_Haha._ I saw that one!" Haley said.

"What about you Lydia? What did you do all day?" Haley asked her daughter that was sitting quietly on her lap.

"I played on da swings and wif Jamie and everybody!" She said getting excited. And she did mean everybody, she just moved from one person to the next when all the kids weren't playing together. She had the energy and personality that all of the James family enjoyed.

Clay looked at his watch and then stood up. "I'm going to go check on Quinn, she's been up there awhile. I'll be right back."

When Clay walked into Nathan and Haley's room, where they were still keeping Lila, he saw Quinn fast asleep on the bed. He laughed a bit at the scene and then walked in to wake her.

He gently rubbed a finger on her cheek. "Quinn." He whispered. "Quinn wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and he kissed her on the cheek.

She looked confused. "Come on, let's go, you fell asleep after putting Lila to bed."

"What? I did?" Quinn slowly set up and looked around to take in her surroundings.

Clay laughed and nodded his head, "Yes."

The two walked downstairs, said their goodbyes, and picked Logan off the couch who had fallen asleep and headed home.

Jamie and Lydia headed to bed next and only Nathan and Haley were left in the now quiet house.

"What do you say we head up to bed?" Nathan looked at Haley and asked.

"_Mhmm_. I like where your head is at Nathan Scott." Haley put her hand on Nathan's face and kissed him on the lips before getting up and heading to be.

**Wow. Okay that was long.**

**Umm this turned out harder to write then I thought. Not sure how I feel about this..**

**I wish the dinner scene was longer, I feel like it should've been but I had no ideas for it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I know some of it was kind of out there and I probably should've just taken out to shorten it.**

**Review please? This is my first one shot and I want to know what you all think.**

**Xxx**

**If you have time, please check out my other two stories that I am still continuing.**

**Also, check out tilkingdomcomes, she's always getting me to write and she has good stories too! Especially if you like Clinn! Then check her out and try and help me to get her to write high school drama! She must update!**

**Xxxxxx**

**PS. Sorry for mistakes, super long story and too lazy to correct it. It has already taken me forever to write because I have a super short attention-span!**

**Okay sorry for all that probably boring talk..**


End file.
